


Puppy

by CustardCreamies



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian cannot bear their new puppy crying all night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> I just...I really love the idea of Simi having a tiny little puppy.

“Seb...no. Don’t look at me like that!” Kimi groans as Sebastian enters the bedroom carrying their eight week old Labrador puppy.

“She was crying in that cage, Kimi!” Sebastian pouts as he carries the tiny whimpering little puppy over to the bed, her little tail wagging in joy.

“She’s supposed to cry. She’s supposed to sleep in that crate.” Kimi says, folding his arms.

“Would you have preferred listening to her make that heartbreaking cry all night?” Sebastian asks, making the exact same puppy face as the dog.

“....no but how are we going to teach her how to be independent if she cries and you’re just going to cuddle her?” Kimi asks.

“It’s a puppy Kimi. A little puppy. And she loves you, look!” Sebastian had put the puppy down onto the bed and she was already crawling up to Kimi and licking his face excitedly.

Kimi pulls a face at the slobber and gently moves her back, but it only makes her pant and wag her tail at him happily.

“One night can’t hurt.” Sebastian says softly as he climbs under the covers and cuddles up next to Kimi.

The little puppy yawns and promptly snuggles between them, rolling onto her back to get belly scratches.

Kimi reaches out and tickles her tummy, smiling softly when she kicks out her little legs happily. “I guess not.” He says slowly, a gentle smile on his face.

“You’re taken with her already.” Sebastian smiles warmly.

“Shut up.” Kimi murmurs, But he doesn’t deny it.

Sebastian grins at him and kisses his head softly, before he snuggles down with him, moving to pull the puppy closer to them.

The puppy yawns, showing off tiny little teeth before she turns in a circle and snuggles down to sleep with them.

The three settle down. Happy and content. 


	2. Jitterbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi comes home to find Sebastian dancing with the puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man. Sebastian + Wham + puppy = cute to me. XD

What Kimi doesn’t expect when he comes home from a meeting, is Sebastian dancing around the house to Wham with the puppy in his arms.

“ _Wake me up before you go go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo….”_  Sebastian sings along enthusiastically, the puppy wagging her tail excitedly.

“Uh…” Kimi blinks and stands in the doorway.

Sebastian turns around and freezes, smiling bashfully at Kimi. “Uh, hi.”

“Hello.” Kimi gives him a smirk and walks over to them, scratching the top of the puppy’s head. “Is he trying to pass his love of Wham onto you?”

The puppy barks and wags her tail, her whole body wiggling as she attempts to get to him.

Sebastian pouts and hands the puppy to Kimi. “You’re just in denial that Wham is the best thing that came out of the 80s.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kimi kisses the puppy’s head and carries her to the sofa. “You’ve been torturing our poor puppy with Wham.”

“I have not!” Sebastian says in mock hurt as he gently taps Kimi’s shoulder. “She seemed to enjoy it!”

“She told you?” Kimi grins as the puppy licks his chin happily.

“She did indeed. She loved Club Tropicana.” Sebastian answers seriously.

Kimi snorts and pats the seat next to him.

Sebastian settles into the seat and presses a kiss to his head. “How was the meeting?”

“Dull and boring.” Kimi answers, rolling his eyes.

“So the usual then?” Sebastian smiles.

“I’m glad to be home.” Kimi replies, leaning over to kiss him.

Sebastian kisses him back happily and the puppy barks between them, pawing at them for attention.

Sebastian snorts and picks her up. “Do you want to dance some more?”

She wags her tail at his words and barks.

Kimi snorts. “She does not like dancing to Wham.”

“She does.” Sebastian replies.

“Does not.” Kimi answers.

“Does so.” Sebastian pokes his tongue out at him.

“Dork.” Kimi ruffles his hair, smiling gently.

“Your dork.” He replies.

“Of course.” Kimi says, kissing him again gently, which earns him another bark from the puppy.

“Seriously?” Kimi asks the tiny puppy.

She gives him a bark in reply and wiggles over to him. Sebastian gently gives her back to Kimi.

The puppy promptly turns in a circle and curls up on his chest to sleep.

“Glad to be home?” Sebastian asks softly.

“More then glad.” Kimi replies, giving him another soft gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
